The Day He Died
by Rina-Lovegood
Summary: AHA! i bet u thought it was fred who died! nope dumbledore :P SPOILER  IF U HAVE NOT READ THE HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE OR SEEN THE MOVIE DO NOT READ THIS!


The next day was beautiful, the sky was a brilliant blue, the clouds were puffy and white, and the sun shone through the clouds as bright as it could. Everyone still acted as if a tornado had just struck. Their faces were gloomy and sad, not a world was spoken, even Hermione didn't raise her hand as much as she used to in classes, as Ron had told us. I still barely knew what had happened; I had been stocking products double time in the shop for the end of school sale at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred had visited Molly yesterday and had just given George and I the news this morning. I was as shocked as everyone else, but what shocked me the most was that Snape did it. Yes. He murdered Albus Perciful Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I was devastated, and the wizarding world as we knew it was surely coming to an end and just as Harry told us. Where were we when he told us? Saying that it was just his imagination like a parent telling a four year old his dream wasn't real. I still remember the night in the burrow when Harry had told Lupin and I that he had overheard Snape and Malfoy talking about a mission or job Voldemort had given to Malfoy, Remus and I just told him it was hatred against the Malfoys and Snape that was blinding him, but he was right. A great war was now upon us and neither one of us expected it….

THE MORNING BEFORE

I had just finished stacking my eightieth box of sticky trainers, while George was by the door putting a defense spell on it so that if any child/person tried to walk out of the shop with an un-purchased product, a ball of sticky green slime would squirt out at them. Fred had gone to the burrow to visit his mother and father before we were trapped in the end of school sale,

"There, finished!" I said proudly stacking the last box of trainers in a pyramid-like form, George turned around quickly with his wand out,

"Oh, you were being so quiet I forgot you were here," he said laughing as he put his wand back in his pocket,

"Well would you prefer hyper energetic me with a little bit of a prankster side, or quiet shy me with lots of reading and very little wit?" I said fixing my tie so it showed the blinking pin in the shape of a W,

"As long as it's Emma I couldn't care less, but I would much rather prefer the hyper energetic prankster, and maybe some wit," he said with a sly smile and pulling me into a hug, but before our bodies came in one inch contact, we both heard a loud CRACK and Fred Weasley was standing between George and I,

"I'm sorry no time for hugs now, I have news to tell you from the burrow," He said in the pose of a super hero and ran to a nearby table which wasn't there a few minutes ago. I couldn't help but laugh, no matter what these two did it always made me laugh. For example, last Valentine's Day, they both tried to turn my bed red and heart shaped, but it backfired a little bit and turned into an orangey vomit color and when I tried to lie down, it jerked around like a bull. So when I fell on the floor, all I did was roll around on the floor and laugh,

"So, what's new?" I asked sitting down in a chair across from Fred,

"Well," Fred started quietly and sounded a little sad, "someone killed-SPOILER SPOILER! THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, IF U HAVE NOT READ OR SEEN HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE, DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING- Dumbledore," Fred said looking down at his feet, George and I stood there awestruck, I couldn't believe it, Harry was right, and what shocked me more was, "and Snape did it, but Malfoy was supposed to." Fred finished the last statement weakly,

"I can't believe it," George whispered, I sat there with my mouth still hanging open, George put his hand into a fist, "I'll kill hi-"

"No you won't," I cut him off stroking his hand, "but what will we do?" I asked staring down at my lap, the tears were already filling up my eyes, I quickly blinked them away.

The rest of the day, nobody did anything, not even stocking products; we just sat there, until I fell asleep at my desk…


End file.
